


Together

by Candipeach26



Series: In The Mood [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candipeach26/pseuds/Candipeach26
Summary: After a stressful week and spending time apart from each other, Julia and David reunite aboard her private jet to spend some quality time together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroomstops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/gifts), [madamehomesecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/gifts).



> Ok, so I blame theroomstops and madamehomesecretary for sending me this smutty idea that really got out of control. I think it's because I just started school and am in need of some TLC myself, but it got so damn fluffy! Loved writing every word of it. :) Hope ya'll enjoy.  
> -Candi

* * *

She spotted him from across the tarmac at dusk;  a single solitary figure with a rolling bag, head down, solemnly making his way across the windy plateau to the private jet awaiting him. 

“He’s here, Darren.  Wheels up in five, please.”

“Yes, Prime Minister.”

Julia rose from the luxurious cream leather seat and made her way over to the open hatch, arriving just as David surmounted the last couple of steps and climbed wearily into the cabin.

“Hi, love.  Missed you.”

His voice, more hoarse than usual as they shared a brief kiss, embracing tightly.  Julia pulled away momentarily to truly take him in, having not seen him in more than two weeks as she traveled to the US for diplomatic conferences and public obligations.  David had remained in London, his new post as protection officer for the UK’s Chancellor of the Exchequer having started over that exact same stretch.  She’d been fielding texts from him at odd hours of the day and night, relishing his dry sense of humor as he settled with some difficulty into the role.

- _His legs aren’t nearly as nice as yours. High bar to cross, though.-_

_-We quarrel more than you and I did at the start.  How is that even possible?-_

_-He doesn’t wear blue quite like you do.  What, by chance, are you wearing today, J?  I need some…distraction.-_

_-I’m wearing your favorite tie.  The one we used that wild night last month.  Do with that what you will.-_

His texts had dried up closer to the weekend, as she’d expected.  Their chats on the phone much less animated, quicker, more sober in nature.  David had taken some time off to spend more time with his children as they prepared to move further away from him.  Both Ella and Charlie were to live up north with his ex-wife and their new stepdad, a full two hours from London.  As loving and involved a father as David was when it came to his children, their lack of proximity now was going to be a very challenging adjustment for him to bear.

Vicky had gotten married two days ago.  Moved the kids less than a day later.  And Julia knew David well enough by now to know he wasn’t coping well at all with their departure.

He removed his sunglasses then, revealing eyes that were incredibly tired, red and shining with unshed tears.  Removed his baseball cap to reveal those curls she loved so much, their normal luster dulled and their texture flattened, markedly disheveled by his usual standards.  His mouth was drawn, frown lines pronounced, his brow knitted with visible stress.  David bowed his head again beneath her sympathetic scrutiny, shaking his head against any notion of pity, biting a corner of his lip hard to stop its quivering as a tear escaped silently.

Julia said nothing.  Leaned in, kissed him softly on the cheek.  Took his hand in hers and led him to the back of the jet, where a freshly-made king-sized bed dominated the center of the cabin.  David looked up at her gratefully, his intense exhaustion apparent in every way as he quietly placed his luggage down before removing his jacket with leaden arms.

“I’ve got a bit of work to do.  But I’ll come check on you later,” she promised him in a whisper, glad to have him back, soaking in his presence with that familiar, wonderful sense of longing that David always managed to elicit in her.  “Rest.”

He nodded in the dim cabin light, stepping forward for a soft peck on the lips before turning away and slowly continuing to undress.  Julia waited a beat more to make sure he was okay, taking her leave and sliding the bedroom door shut behind her as the private jet began to taxi down the runway.

* * *

 

Two hours into their flight.  Five more to go.

Julia looked up from her notes, eyes traveling to the bedroom door for the umpteenth time.

David hadn’t stirred.

And try as she might to concentrate, to get some meaningful work done amid the thousand or so items on her desk, she couldn’t seem to help herself when it came to him.

She unfolded her frame from the chair, stepped out from behind the desk.

Time for a break.  Maybe an extended one. 

“Darren.”

Her assistant appeared as if from thin air, arriving swiftly by her side in seconds. 

“Yes, Prime Minister?”

“I’m going to rest for a spell.  No distractions.  Field all calls until my return, please.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

* * *

 

Julia entered the room without a sound, sliding the door open and shut with as little noise as possible.  All the shades had been drawn, the dim recessed lighting at the perimeter of the cabin lending a low, hazy glow to the room.

David lay prone on the bed, head turned and eyes closed, only partly covered by soft white sheets, the muscled planes of his back lovingly caressed by golden light and shadow.  He didn’t move an inch at her arrival. 

Julia thought he might be asleep, wanting to tread carefully if that was indeed the case.  It was only as she came closer that she noticed the telltale hitch of his breath, heard the soft, quiet gasps coming from him every few moments.  Closer, and she saw the glistening trail of tears streaming slowly down his face.

David was crying.

_Oh…_

She felt her heart wrench painfully at the sight.  Felt her throat grow tight with answering emotion.  The years had been so hard on him, much too hard, and it seemed as if the minute he stood on some even ground with respect to his therapy and his family, something else arrived to knock him down.

She came closer still, crouching down in front of him.  David opened his eyes slowly, the pain so acute in his gaze that she inwardly shuddered.

“Do you need anything, David?”

He shook his head no, blinking slowly.

“Want me to lie with you for a little while?”

David nodded, closing his eyes again.  Julia rose without another word, shedding her trousers and jacket, leaving on her panties and the light silk camisole she wore as she parted the covers and sheets and slid in next to him.  She scooted closer until their sides touched, placing a loving hand on his back and rubbing gently in slow circles until she felt him begin to relax beneath her touch.

Before long he turned to her, distraught face mere centimeters away, damp with tears and flushed with emotion.  “They’re going to forget about me, Julia,” he whispered with miserable certainty.

“They won’t.”

“You should’ve seen the way they lit up when he walked in.  The way they ran to him, like they’d known him all their lives.  He’s gonna be a great dad to them.  They don’t need me anymore.”

“He won’t ever replace you.  You are their father, David.  You’ll always be their father.”

“The father they'll see twice a year, and maybe for a couple of holidays.  The secondary one.  The one without the fancy home in the Lake District, or the yacht, or the money to send them to private school.  The irrelevant one.”

“The one who raised them.  Nurtured them.  Taught them how to tie their shoes, ride a bike.  Takes them to Scotland to see their beloved nan.  Who loved nothing more than taking them out to parks and museums on the weekends.”

“The one who barely saw them while he was in the army. “

“You mean, the strong one.  The brave one.  The one who did his best to raise a family and serve his country at the same time.  The one who didn’t give up on them, or on himself.  The one facing his demons and forgiving himself a day at a time.  The man I love.”

That shut him up, softened his features perceptibly.  He said nothing, staring at her with watery eyes, willing to soak in her comforting words.  Julia raised a hand to his face, her thumb wiping away an errant tear before settling softly against his jaw.

“I won’t let you feel sorry for yourself, David.  This hurts.  And it’ll be an adjustment.  But you’ve been a good dad to them.  And you’ll find the best way to stay involved in their lives.  They still need you.  They always will.”

She saw the tiniest flicker of acceptance in eyes still shadowed by doubt, felt him relax by another degree as he heaved a long, shuddering sigh.

“Thank you.”

Julia shook her head at the formality, leaning in close instead to kiss him soundly on the lips, tasting the remnants of his tears.  “I’m just glad you came,” she whispered warmly, caressing his face with a gentle palm.

“I needed to see you,” David admitted in a soft voice, looking directly into her answering gaze.  “Two weeks is too long.”  His hand slid up her side beneath the thin silk of the camisole, fingers tracing idle circles on her bare skin.  The sensation made her breath catch, her body tingle in all the right places, though there would be none of _that_ sort of activity on this state-sanctioned, heavily-monitored flight.    

“I thought you would’ve welcomed the break away from me.  Enjoyed having the time to yourself to break in your new principal,” Julia whispered with a grin, snorting aloud as David groaned and closed his eyes.

“He’s a prick, Julia.”

“I know.”

“You could’ve warned me,” he scolded lightly, shaking his head against the pillow.  “Easily ten times worse than you were that first day on assignment.  Which should be fairly impossible.”

“I had to break _you_ in that day, sergeant,” she reminded him drolly, loving the way he rolled his eyes at her assertion.  “Let you know who was boss.”

“Oh, of _course_ that’s what you did,” David muttered sarcastically, pulling her even closer and coming in for another soft, lingering kiss, the palm at her side sliding ever upward and just grazing the tender skin beneath her breast.  “I’ll let you keep your delusions for now, Julia,” he whispered against her mouth, resuming their kiss, deepening it noticeably even as he endeavored to roll their bodies so that he was atop her.

It felt so good.  It always felt so good with him. 

Julia lost herself in their kiss for long, wonderful moments, loving the weight of him pinning her down, the sensation of him seeking her hand and holding it tightly, clasping their fingers together and pressing it into the pillow beside her head as they traced each other’s mouths eagerly in the relative quiet of the bedroom quarters.  It was only when she felt his other hand slide downward beneath the border of her panties that she broke away from their heated embrace, gasping for breath as she quickly put a hand atop his.

“Not here.  We can’t do this here,” Julia insisted, shaking her head as David fixed her with an incredulous look.

“You mean, in bed?  Alone, with each other?  Wearing practically nothing?”

“In a state-sanctioned private jet.  With a ridiculous amount of security detail and surveillance surrounding us,” she reminded him, alarmed as David shook his head and nonetheless continued to pepper her skin with kisses, that dangerous mouth of his headed for the sensitive regions of her neck that he knew full-well turned her on beyond reason.  “It’s hardly private, David.”

“They won’t hear us.  Well, they might hear you,” he chuckled into her ear before sucking gently at the tender skin beneath her lobe.  Julia squirmed beneath him, trying to resist the rush of arousal that accompanied his actions, trying to resist any of it and failing miserably as his fingers abandoned their perch at her hip to slide down and press gently between her thighs.  “You’ve always been the louder one in bed, love.”

“That’s not true—ahhhh…” Julia’s vehement rebuttal broke off entirely with a loud gasp, writhing gently at the increased pressure of David’s fingers against her still-clothed sex.  He was rubbing her steadily through the silk, no doubt feeling her grow heated and wet beneath his palm even as his lips continued to seek out the soft, warm planes of her neck.  She couldn’t help the answering motion of her hips canting against his hand, seeking more of his touch, her fingers gripping the flexing muscles of his strong arm as she felt that same hand pause, at long last nudging aside the thin fabric to get at the naked, pulsing core of her.

David hovered there, staring at her, nostrils flared and eyes smoldering with desire.  “Tell me you want me to stop, and we will,” he whispered hotly, a hint of triumph in his gaze as she remained at a loss for words, chest heaving against his, her intense need for him threatening to outweigh the absolute necessity for discretion, the avoidance of any hint of scandal.   He let a finger graze tentatively between the lips of her sex, testing her, teasing her just so as he awaited her decision.

_If they were quiet,_ Julia began to reason in a daze, her body on fire as she captured her mouth with his again, parting her thighs as she welcomed his skilled ministrations, his fingers eagerly sliding between folds slick with arousal as her choice was made undeniably clear.  She broke away from their kiss and bit her lip hard, whimpering as she felt his thumb lightly swipe past her clit even as he allowed his middle finger to penetrate her gently.   _If they just kept it down…_

David obviously had no intention of letting her claim any sort of sanity, that light swipe of his thumb becoming a tender, rubbing motion as he nuzzled the sensitive bud of flesh, feeling it engorge with blood as he began to slide two fingers deep within her, thrusting slowly.  She felt her eyes practically cross at the incredible sensation, shutting them as a fresh sheen of sweat broke out all over her body.

“The dirty thoughts I’ve had about you, Julia…” David confessed, shaking his head as she opened her eyes at half-mast to peer at him sensually, his face now flushed for an entirely different reason. “I mean…”

“Tell me,” Julia whispered back, urging him on, freeing her hands to slide down the rippling expanse of his naked back.  She reached the waistband of his boxers and delved beneath it without hesitation, coveting the feel of his tight, muscled ass beneath her palms.  David moaned audibly at her touch, rubbing her a bit more rapidly in response as she undulated beneath him.

“It’s mostly that amazing mouth of yours. What it can do,” he responded, eyes flicking down to her lips in pointed fashion.  She parted her mouth just a fraction, letting her tongue moisten her bottom lip just a little as she enjoyed watching the hunger flare to life in his fixated gaze.  “It keeps me up at night.  In more ways than one.”

“Mmmmmm.” Julia took in his confession with a mock sense of seriousness before leaning forward to claim his mouth with hers.   Her tongue came out to entwine with his, a brief sexy tussle ensuing before she pulled back, loving the way he couldn’t stop himself from coming forward to seek her mouth again in the space between them.

“Like that?” 

"Aye.  Like that."  David had paused his actions entirely, a look of bliss painting his features in the wake of their kiss as he breathed heavily, lips swollen and slightly red.  “Jesus, Julia...”

“I bet I can guess what else you were thinking of,” she murmured, disengaging from him slightly before pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips.  Julia slid her camisole off and undid her bra, basking in the way his wide eyes drank her in, his heated stare practically palpable as she held his unwavering gaze.  David swallowed visibly as she ran her hands down his broad, hairy chest, planting a hot kiss between his pecs before letting her mouth trail over the lean, muscular lines of his torso.  Julia traced the deep crease of his hips inward until they disappeared beneath his boxers, her fingers gently tugging at the tight black fabric until he was fully exposed to her, beautiful shaft thickly veined and curved upward against his quivering belly.

She found herself just staring for a moment, taking in the incredibly erotic sight of him, all tense and breathless and unbearably aroused, awaiting her touch.  The round, tight head of his cock was shining, a few drops of cum leaking from its tip as Julia grasped him in a loose fist, letting her lips encircle the top of his shaft as her tongue swiped out boldly to taste the creamy emission.

“Oh my go—ahhhh…”  The noise David made was a cross between a gasp, a moan and a lusty cry, actual words swallowed up by intense pleasure even as Julia stopped her actions, fixing him with a mock glare as she shushed him with adamant fervor.

“Quiet!”

“Shit, sorry, I couldn’t…fuck…” he breathed, giving up on speaking entirely as she continued her maddening motions, sucking at him wetly, moving her mouth tirelessly about his considerable length as she felt the hot, turgid flesh between her lips virtually harden to steel.  Julia’s head bobbed as she took her sweet time taking him completely apart, her mouth sliding up and down his cock, letting her tongue flick at the underside of the head at each pass, loving the way his gorgeous face tightened with ecstasy, sweat glistening upon his neck and chest, his face pressed sideways into the pillow and fingers digging into her bare shoulders hard enough to leave marks.

“Fuck, Julia, I…you…please…” David was beside himself with pleasure, unable to form any coherent phrase as Julia let her mouth slide all the way down and seal over his cock one last time before coming back up slowly, kissing the trembling tip of him as he bit his lip hard to keep from screaming aloud.  “I can’t…” he rasped in an almost miserable whine, eyes closed and teeth gritted as she rose from her position, grinning at his admirable display of control.

“I thought I was the loud one,” Julia whispered, lying by his side and pulling him close again, rolling them slowly so that he was atop her once more. 

“I take it back.”

“Good.  You on top, David.  Nice, slow, deep.  You know how I like it,” she whispered naughtily, her lover needing no further encouragement as he yanked down her panties in a hurry.  He rose up, lifting both her legs easily as he slid them off, settling her ankles atop his shoulders before leaning forward and sinking deeply into her in one slow, firm thrust.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured against her mouth, kissing her thoroughly as they began to move together in concert, David setting a perfect rhythm for several long, leisurely minutes as she contracted around him, feeling that marvelous, tingling stretch of her sex as she accommodated his girth in ever-deepening fashion.

Their sweat mingled, harsh breaths catching in the silence as their lovemaking began to intensify, David’s face a study of concentration as he grunted softly in time to her stifled moans, her toes curling suddenly as he tilted his hips, penetrating her at a slightly different angle that caused tremors to flutter from within.

“Fuck, David…” Now it was her turn to swear, her incredibly astute lover catching onto her change in tone and pounding her in that exact, perfect spot again and again, squeezing her body close and increasing his tempo as he thrust powerfully into her tight, silken heat.  Julia couldn’t help herself, letting out a sharp bark of a cry as she felt herself slip into bliss, shaking uncontrollably, taking David down with her as he ground into her with one last, deep press of his hips.

He stifled his own loud moans into her neck as he jerked against her, coming hard, Julia holding onto him the entire time, his body wracked with spasms as he spent himself.  The wet, slippery warmth of their bodies felt comforting as they held onto each other with an almost desperate strength in the aftermath, not moving at all, nothing disturbing the utter peace they could only seem to discover in each other’s embrace.

* * *

 

A knock sounded at the door, stirring Julia out of a light doze.

“Two hours until we land, Prime Minister.”

_Shit._

“Thank you, Darren,” she managed to croak, moving just a little, her body sore in all the best ways as she stirred beneath the sheets, beginning to reorient herself. 

Dawn was making itself known beneath the drawn shades of the cabin, edges of the windows gleaming with sunlight.  She felt disheveled, still a little sweaty, definitely in need of a shower.  The room smelled exactly like sex, which would likely be a problem in terms of maintaining discretion, seeing as how they couldn’t exactly crack a window up here.

And then there was David.

Awake. 

Those marvelous blue eyes of his peering quietly at her from across the pillow.  She settled her cheek against it, content to peer back at her lover if only for a moment's worth of time before they both had to come back to reality.

“Feeling better?”

“Aye.” He said nothing more, a small secretive smile on his face, the tiniest glimpse of anxiety coloring his eyes.

“Is anything the matter, David?” Something was off.  She pulled the sheet over them, cocooning them in white, sensing he had something more to say.  This had become their little ritual from time to time, helping them shut out the world, shut out everyone else’s expectations, allowing them time and space to focus only on each other.

“I was just…thinking about you all week, that’s all.  About us,” David started nervously, causing Julia’s head to tilt as she regarded him.  Whatever did he have to be nervous about?  They’d been together for years now.  She had no intention of leaving him.

“Yes?”

“My family has…moved on, for lack of a better word.  Vick’s moved on, got a great bloke in her life now.  And I think it’s time for me to move on, too.  Officially.”

What on earth.  She had no idea where this was going.  Was he leaving her?  “David, I—”

He shifted just a little, reaching beneath his pillow and pulling out a small, black velvet box.

_Oh. My. God._

“I’m not saying this has to happen right now, Julia.  Especially if you’re not ready.  I understand,” he whispered, opening the box to reveal a simple, elegant diamond on a slender gold band.  “We’ve both been through a lot.  I just…can’t quite imagine my life without you anymore.”

She was struck utterly speechless, staring at him, her mouth agape in shock.   _Oh my._

“Julia?”

_Yes.  Yes.  A million times.  YES._

“Was this a bad—”

Julia pounced on him, swallowing his words whole as she kissed him hard, cradling his face in her hands as she felt him go slack with utter relief, his mouth relaxing against hers as they both became emotional at the same time, breaking apart and giggling breathlessly.

“So this is a yes?  Just to be clear,” he murmured happily against her mouth, dimples emerging as he smiled widely at her.  The sight nearly took her breath away.

“Indeed it is, Sergeant Budd,” Julia replied huskily, her heart thundering like mad as she reveled in the light shining through the flawless blue of his eyes, feeling herself melt as she planted a lingering kiss on his mouth before they embraced beneath the covers for long, sweet minutes.

There’d be a lot to work out, no doubt.  Conversations to have, old emotions to reconcile.  David was still obviously adjusting to his new role in his children’s lives.  She had a country to run, duties to consider, an ever-increasing workload that would certainly cause some stress. 

But they’d get through it all. 

Together.

* * *

 

 

Author's Note:  AWWWWWW.  :)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
